ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Decapitation Station
Decapitation Station, often abbreviated to DS, is a tag team in Extreme Wrestling Federation consisting of Austin Cross and Phillip Phillips. They debuted on July 29, 2011 in an EWF promo. Previously rivals in the now-defunct UEW (Unstoppable Extreme Wrestling ), Austin and Phillip decided to bury the hammer and make a fresh start by starting a tag team once they joined EWF. After EWF merged with HDW, their tag team reign seemed to have ended, since Austin briefly resigned from wrestling to become the Demolition general manager. However, Austin later decided to start wrestling again, where Decapitation Station reuinted with the addition of a manager, Poison. Later, Poison was fired from the faction. However, Austin wanted to look into singles competition (though still staying part of the team), so Phillip went out to look for more members. He eventually recruited Kevin Nash (as a manager), Michael Cole, and Kigi Kingston. After that, they went on to compete in a triple threat tag team match for the EHDW Tag Team Championships, where Kigi and Phillip competed for Decapitation Station. Later, a conflict occurred backstage and on-screen where multiple EHDW members requested that Phillips step down in his position as CEO. Two of those people were Kigi Kingston and Kevin Nash, members of DS at the time. Due to common sense, Phillip removed the two from the group. He later modified the members, with the final setup having the inclusion of The Notorious TRE and Dolph Ziggler. He decided that the team would stay with the current members for a while, not wanting to have to deal with the hassle of any more new members. However, some minor changes had to be made when Michael Cole was fired and Paul Heyman was replaced with Jeff Jarrett. On episode 6 of Demolition, original Decapitation Station member and Hardcore Champion, Austin Cross had a match against the International Champion, Cody Rhodes, with Phillips being the special guest referee. Later in the match, Austin turned on Decapitation Station by attacking Phillip with the help of Cody. He also interfered in Phillip's International Championship match at Hardcore Halloween, costing him the victory and thus leaving Decapitation Station. Come Demolition's 10th episode, Decapitation Station (then consisting of only The Notorious TRE and Phillip Phillips) would compete in a Tag Team Championship handicap match against the Nexus. Nexus won, and shortly after Decapitation Station disbanded. However, after a hiatus of over a month, Austin Cross finally returned to EHDW. Phillip was so excited to see his good friend back that he completely disregarded the previous attack and they reunited the tag team, but vowed to only keep the original two members. In wrestling Finisher: *''Instant Death'' (Phillip throws back the opponent with a German suplex exerting such a force that the opponet backflips, falling into Austin's grasp who is on the top rope and nails a tombstone piledriver off the turnbuckle) Signatures: *''Striking Nelson (Phil holds opponent in full nelson, while Austin performs ''FUCK YOU BITCH (his signature kick/punch combination). When Austin is done, Philly transitions into either a full nelson slam or a dragon suplex) *''Powerbreaker'' (Phil hits an elevated powerbomb to the opponent onto Austin's knees) *''Samoan Neckbreaker'' (Phillip holds opponent into a fireman's carry position. As he falls backwards for a Samoan drop, Austin nails a running neckbreaker) *''450 Electric Splash'' (Phil does electric chair. Immediately after he falls down, Austin hits a 450 splash) *''Flying Bear'' (Phillip holds opponent in an elevated bearhug while Austin hits a flying crossbody) Entrance music *''We Are the Champions'' by Queen (EWF) *''Bombshell'' by Powerman 5000 (EWF) *''Blow Me Away'' by Breaking Benjamin (EWF) *''Across the Nation by Union Underground *''I Ain't Your Savior ''by Bullets and Octane *Break Stuff'' by Limp Bizkit Championships & Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Federation *EWF Tag Team Championships 'Extreme High-Definition Wrestling ' *EHDW Hardcore Championship (Austin Cross) *EHDW International Championship (Phillip Phillips) *EHDW Television Championship (Phillip Phillips) *EHDW Tag Team Championships Category:Tag Teams Category:Tag Team Champions Category:EWF